


GG eZ

by Jurudo



Series: MLG Leon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gamer Leon, Gamer Raihan, Gen, Toxic gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurudo/pseuds/Jurudo
Summary: Leon is a toxic gamer, Raihan is salty gamer and Leon's favourite pass time is messing with Raihan.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: MLG Leon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607203
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	GG eZ

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the Sword and Shield Twilight wings, noticed what a smug winner Leon was and with the assistance of a friend this was created: MLG Leon. Enjoy!

Leon’s had been invited as a special guest to a gaming event but in the last moment they managed to get another, cheaper guest meaning he now had time to set up a surprise stream. He really didn’t feel all that salty about them a cancelling, he hadn’t really had much time to game for himself or his fans in the past few weeks.

He originally was just planning on doing some solo games, he were some popular single games that he had in his backlog but then he saw none other than TheGreatRaihan was streaming. All other plans were thrown out the window with this knowledge, there was no way he was going to pass up the chance to mess with his favourite rival.

Sending out one quick message on Tailower letting his fans know he set up stream, he waited about 5 minutes and already had an audience of 10k people. He knew more people trickle in but he was itching to wreck Raihan in game and he was too impatient to wait any longer.

“What’s up pokegamers! Glad you had time to waste on this stream where today we’ll be ruining TheGreatRaihan’s day but joining his game of Dead by Dawn, let’s hope we can get matched with him.” As predicted, his chat blew up with people telling him to crush Raihan and he just didn’t have it in him to disappoint his fans. He knew Raihan usually played survivor and to make things as frustrating as possible he would be the killer.

It took a few tries but eventually it happened, he got matched up with TheGreatRaihan and within seconds he heard the other come on the game chat.

“Leon get the fuck out of my game.” Leon smirked, he always gave the most entertaining reactions.

“Nah, I don’t think I will.”

“I’m serious Leon, I’m just playing to have fun I don’t want to deal with your smug ass self today, get out.” He laughed along with his chat, looks like Raihan was already turning whiny and the game hasn't even begun yet.

“I don’t know what you mean, this is just a fun and friendly match but if it bothers you so much you’re free to admit defeat right now.”

“Hell no.” He replied angrily, setting his character to ready and with that the game was set. It took him less than 3 minutes to find Raihan’s character, he injured him but he managed to escape. He was going to target only Raihan but the other survivor were definitely noobs and he had no choice but to take them out before going after his real target.

Once that was over, it was time to get serious. When he finally located him again Raihan’s character wasn’t limping anymore, he must have been healed but it would be for nothing. With his skills and perks there was no way he was losing so he’ll do the next best thing, mess with Raihan. He spent a few minutes doing nothing but chasing him around and shocking him, he could feel Raihan getting angier each time he chased him. Leon got so caught up in playing around he barely noticed that there was only a minute left.

“It’s been fun Raihan but I’m not gonna let you get to the hatch, just give up right now.”

“Why don’t you die.” 

“That’s not a nice thing to say y’know.”

“Shut your mouth!” Leon decided it was time to end this and downed Raihan, there was about 30 seconds left.

“FUCK! I lagged! This is bullshit!” 

“Really Raihan? Blaming lag?”

“Shut up and just kill me already.”

“Man it’s really no fun that I can’t teabag you with this killer, guess I’ll just put you out of your misery.” Finally he ended the match with a complete victory, he could sense the rage storm the other was about to unleash.

““Did you see my loadout? I’m not even using any perks or items, lmao you just suck.”

“That wasn’t fair! I lagged and you only won cause my teammates were shit.” Leon couldn’t help but laugh in his face for that, now he was just being a sore loser. Through his laughter he was almost certain he heard the other let out an actual growl.

“We’re having a rematch right now, I’ll play killer and show you how unfair it is.”

“Well chat, think we should let him get rekt again?” There was no surprise in how enthusiastic his fans were to see him murder Raihan again. 

“Just to prove how shit you are I’ll still play perkless and itemless.”

“Can you ever take anything seriously??”

“I’m dead serious.”

They set another game but with Raihan as the killer this time. He will admit the other knew what he was doing as he made quick work of the other survivors, it never failed to surprise him when he got reminded that Raihan was a good player.

However even with that, he managed to throw him off his game just by showing up. Once he found a purple flashlight from a chest, he kept periodically taking a break from fixing generators to track him down and use his flashlight to flash him. Raihan was getting more and more annoyed each time.

“Stop flashing me you dick!”

“That’s what she said.”

“You’re absolutely infuriating.”

“That’s why everyone loves me.” 

“Wait, ARE YOU TEABAGGING ME?!” 

“Yes.” Raihan was such a tryhard he barely even noticed all the times he left himself open to be teabagged by Leon and he wasn’t going to pass up the chance. After that, the match was more or less over, Raihan was too worked up to play properly and he wouldn’t be surprised if he just raged quit. When the match was officially over he struck his charizard pose, winking at the camera.

“GG eZ!” He heard a crush from the other side before there was shuffling and a Raihan spoke again, sounding close to tears.

“Guys pls reports ChampionTime1, he’s so toxic.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was really inspired by this art, so [check that out too!](https://twitter.com/makeraihancry/status/1219106779415621632?s=20)


End file.
